


Drained

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Lily is beyond exhausted. That she is still functioning, walking about, working for the Order, is somewhat of a miracle. Her strength has dripped away so slowly that she didn't notice until it was nearly gone.

Tonight James is away, and she can only hope that he is safe. She knows she will feel it if anything happens, that it will be too great a cosmic rift to pass unnoticed. She tries to sleep but the bed is too wide, and no matter how she lays the baby presses hard against her.

She is running out of things to give.


End file.
